The love of his life
by lornein
Summary: a sweet little brennan/shalimar romance.


**THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE****-a mutantx fanfic.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC. THIS WORK IS COMPLETELY FICTIOUS AND BEARS NO CONNECTION WITH THE STORYLINE OF THE SERIES. The characters used are not mine.**

**By-lornein.**

**"Adam it's an emergency, please send the jet-Emma has been attacked", the nervous voice of Brennan could be heard. They had been off to bring in some new mutants. They had not been aware that Eckhart had also gotten the same information and G.S.A agents had also been sent. Adam had suspected that Eckhart might have known but took a chance thinking that they were faster than Genomex. Now he wished that he had sent Shalimar instead of Emma. Adam did not panic. He asked Jesse and Shalimar to go over in the Double Helix and get the others.**

**"Jesse let me bring that door down", said Shalimar. Jesse obeyed because he knew Shalimar was a better fighter than he was. She swiftly broke the door and got in. Jesse could see that Brennan was sitting by Emma and that Emma was down. As they got in Brennan ran towards them. Shalimar gave Brennan's shoulder a squeeze and went over to Emma. Jesse took Emma into the Helix and went for the controls. He went as fast as he could.**

**Adam was pacing nervously in the lab as they brought her in. he inserted a syringe into her with some drug and gave her a total checkup. At last he took a deep breath.**

**"Does that mean that she will be ok?" asked Brennan.**

**"Yes she will be fine. Just give her a couple of hours. I think they infected her with a paralyzing drug"**

**"And hence she could not move" said Jesse.**

**"That is correct. Her senses will be back to normal in no time"**

**"That's a relief", said Brennan.**

**Shalimar looked over at Brennan and a thought ran through her mind. Was Brennan more than just a friend to Emma? Or was it something else? It wasn't like she herself was interested in Brennan or was she?? She always thought Brennan was pretty cute but did not think of him as potential boyfriend material. Maybe the same thought had run through Emma's mind but she had not wasted her time in waiting. She had confessed to Brennan. Shalimar thought that she probably would ask Brennan about it sometime. Just let it go, her mind told her.**

**A few hours later Shalimar and Jesse headed back to the lab to check on Emma. While they were going Shalimar wanted to ask Jesse something.**

**"Jesse do you think Brennan and Emma are more than just friends?"**

**"Well they are pretty close. Emma was the first friend he had when he joined Mutant-X. But he would have told me if it was more than that. Why the sudden interest Shal?"**

**"Nothing. I just had this weird vibe from Brennan when Emma was down. It seemed that he cares about her a lot. That's all."**

**When they got to the lab they saw Brennan sitting beside Emma and reading to her from a book of poetry. Emma was awake.**

**"Hey there. How do you feel?" Shalimar asked her.**

**"It feels good to be up."**

**"Well you better rest for a while. I will talk to you later okay?"**

**"Okay Shal. Thanks again for everything. I really owe you guys my life."**

**"Hey don't say that. You know that we look out for each other. We are a team," Brennan said. "We really care about you a lot Emma."**

**"Thanks Brennan."**

**"Don't say thanks. You just get better kiddo." Jesse said.**

**Shalimar had noticed the worry in Brennan's voice when he had talked to Emma. She could not say it didn't bother her. Why the hell was she bothered? It wasn't like she wanted Brennan.**

**Shalimar headed back to her room. She was looking forward to a date she had with a guy she met at the club the other night. She wanted to clear her head of these new thoughts concerning Brennan.**

**"Hey Shal wait up", Shalimar was surprised to see Brennan after her.**

**"What is it?"**

**"I just wanted to thank you for saving our asses back there."**

**"Hey it was nothing. We are a team remember?" She repeated his words.**

**Brennan laughed. "I remember."**

**"Where are you off tonight?"**

**"Well you remember Mark? That guy we met at the club. He asked me out. Finally."**

**"O you have a date. Have a good time."**

**"I will. What will you do tonight? Probably sit by Emma huh? Tell me Brennan was it hard for you to see Emma hurt today. It must have killed you." Shalimar kicked herself inwardly after asking this.**

**"Why do you say just me?"**

**"Because you know it's pretty clear that you care about her a lot. She means the world to you."**

**"What? Shal let me assure you that Emma and I are just friends. There's nothing between us. She is and always will be one of my best friends. That's all. That's how I feel about her. Is that good enough?"**

**"Why are you so intent upon making me understand?" Shalimar asked in a breathless voice.**

**"You know why Shal. If anything happened between Emma and me it would ruin the chances of anything happening between you and me, ever. I don't want to give all hopes up."**

**"Do you really mean it? You would like something with us?"**

**Brennan could not believe his ears that Shalimar was even talking to him after what he just told her let alone discussing it with him. He always wanted her but didn't think she would go for a guy like him.**

**"With all my heart Shalimar. I want us together."**

**I have to go. We'll talk when I get back okay?"**

**"You are still going out after what we said?" Brennan was a little hurt.**

**"I mean after I change silly". Meet me in the garden in twenty. **

**Meanwhile Emma and Jesse were sitting in the rec room.**

**"Where's Brennan? He has been gone for half an hour". Jesse said.**

**"I think he finally did it." Emma said with a smile.**

**"Did what?"**

**"Told Shalimar how he felt about her. He likes her a lot you know. Wanted to ask her out but got scared and backed off. He had a strong attack of jealousy after the club scene with Mark. He is okay now."**

**"Good for them" Jesse said.**

**Glancing out of the window Jesse could see a couple in the garden dancing away to their own special tune and sharing a really passionate kiss. He did not need to be told who they were.**

**"This is what is meant to be Shal. Us together." Brennan's breathless voice sent a shiver down Shalimar's spine.**

**"I know what you mean", she whispered and deepened their kiss.**

THE END 

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL SO WATCH OUT!!!**


End file.
